


you got so much love left to give

by vindice



Series: life of me [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donna Hanscum is a Nice Thing, Donna is a sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jody Mills Deserves Nice Things, Trans Character, Trans Jody Mills, for context, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Jody feels extremely touched, and, above all else, so very loved.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: life of me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Kudos: 3





	you got so much love left to give

**Author's Note:**

> things you said over the phone
> 
> Recommended reading: _[on beyond your way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076)_.

Jody stares at her occupied desk.

Her previously empty desk, the one she clearly remembers tidying up not even half an hour ago after finishing the last of her paperwork.

“Nancy.”

The secretary pokes her head inside Jody’s office. “Yes, Sheriff?”

“What is this?”

What she really wants to know is when and who brought it in. Jody thinks she would have noticed someone carrying something this lively into her office.

It’s not that the station is somber or something, it’s just that the ambiance is more calming colors than bright.

They must have dropped it off in the eight minutes it took her to go to the restroom.

“I believe that is a bouquet of flowers, if the delivery boy and my own eyes are to be trusted, ma’am,” Nancy says, before stage-whispering: “Rumor has it that it is a mainstreamed token of appreciation. It’s all very nice and sweet.”

Jody tears her eyes away from the flowers to stare at Nancy, unimpressed.

Sometimes she misses the shy new girl that couldn’t quite look her superiors in the eye.

Not that Jody likes intimidating her staff, mind you, but ever since she met both Dean and Gabriel it’s like Nancy has given up completely. It’s a little funny, kind of reminds her of Alex’s expression when exam week comes around about being dead inside. Jody can respect that—anyone strong enough to resist those two’s charm is a welcomed addition to the workforce. And Nancy sure knows how to spot both Winchester and Novak brands of bullshit from a mile away by now.

At least Nancy still respects her. Jody secretly takes comfort in the fact that, with the exception of her secretary, each and every one of her deputies are both a tad bit terrified of _and_ admire her, if Donna is to be believed.

Speaking of…

“This better have been sent by my fiancée, otherwise someone’s going to have an awkward time explaining why they’re sending me ‘tokens of appreciation’ to my office.”

Nancy tilts her head. “Would Ms. Hanscum really get mad if someone did?”

She’s now standing next to Jody, watching the admittedly lovely bouquet of gerbera daisies waiting on her desk. It’s a combination of pinks with a single red gerbera at the very center, set already in a small crystal base with water. There’s a purple ribbon wrapped around it, with a little card hanging from it and waiting to be read.

It’s all very Donna if she thinks about it, the colors and the set-up, and Jody feels a small flutter in her belly that she fights to keep at bay in case it isn’t. It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s sent her a thank-you gift for having helped them somehow.

“Oh, no,” Jody snorts, finally getting into motion. “She would just not rest until she finds out who did, so she can track them down and thank them personally.”

“Ah,” Nancy nods solemnly. “That makes more sense. She’s very sunny.”

She can’t help her smile. “That she is.”

Jody takes the card. It’s handmade, with watercolor flowers drawn onto it. Her smile widens when she recognizes the handwriting, and the flutter in her stomach unfurls full force as she keeps reading.

_I dreamt that I gave you flowers, and you looked very happy… So I sent you ones! ♡_

_Love ya, darlin’._

_— D_

Warmth flourishes within her chest and her hand is on the phone before she notices it. She enters the numbers she knows by heart and waits out the ringing.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Nancy says with a small smile of her own before leaving her office.

Donna answers on the second ring.

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”

Donna’s warm laughter rings over the phone.

“ _Did ya get my gift?_ ”

She makes an affirmative noise. “I’m staring at it right now.” Jody caresses the petals gently. “Interesting choice in flowers.”

“ _I know, right?_ ” Donna says animatedly. There are background voices that suddenly get muffled. She must be home by now; Jody catches what sounds like the intro of Alex’s favorite show. “ _I saw a red one in the kitchen table the other day while we were getting everything ready at Gabe’s place and I really liked it. Must be why I’ve been dreamin’ of ‘em. Dean was the one to tell me the name when I asked earlier._ ”

Jody hums. She wonders how he knows, but doesn’t dwell on it.

“They’re gorgeous,” she says. She can’t seem to stop grinning. “I love them.”

“ _I’m glad, sweetcheeks,_ ” Donna says. She sounds like she’s smiling, too. “ _They reminded me of ya._ ”

“They did?” Jody doesn’t even know why she’s surprised. Donna has always been this sweet to her. 

She’s amazing. Jody doesn’t know what she did right to have Donna like this, but she’s not complaining. Whatever she did in a past life must have been extraordinary if she gets to have this fantastic woman next to her now.

“ _Samandriel, the florist, told me the pink ones mean admiration and adoration, and the red one means deep love. That’s how I feel about ya._ ”

Jody’s hand comes to rest over her chest, and she can’t help the little _aww_ that escapes her mouth. Jody feels extremely touched, and, above all else, so very loved. 

It’s a feeling that still marvels her to this day, after many years of thinking that although nothing was wrong with her, nobody would ever love her, want anything to do with her. Jody wishes she could go back in time just to tell that little Sioux Falls girl that everything will be alright. Tell her that it’s worth it, that she won’t always feel that small and scared in the darkness of her bedroom late at night. She wishes she could tell that lonely little girl about Alex, about Donna and her friends and her work and her life. Tell her that things do get better and, above all, that she is so very loved, as much by others as it is by herself.

“I love you,” Jody says instead, both to Donna and that little girl.

“ _Love ya, sweetcheeks,_ ” Donna replies, all tenderness. “ _Alex says hi._ ”

“Tell her that I love her and I also say hi. I’ll see you both for dinner.”

When they hang up, Jody’s entire bloodstream is filled with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Gerberas:  
> 1\. unconscious in love or fully immersed in love.  
> 2\. “Red is famously expressed as the colour of love and passion. Generally associated with red roses, this colour signifies deep love in almost all flower varieties including red gerberas. Thus, these flowers should be gifted to your partner in order to show your affection towards them.”
> 
> Pink Gerberas:  
> 1\. admiration, adoration or high esteem.  
> 2\. “The colour pink in gerbera daisies stands for grace, compassion and admiration. The shade is typically sent across with get well soon messages or used to appreciate the efforts of someone. You can find different shades in pink gerberas also. Sometimes, these flowers may also symbolize love in a slightly flirtier, playful or spontaneous manner.”


End file.
